New Umbrella
by xXHanaChanXx
Summary: Kagura ruins her favorite purple umbrella and gets upset about so Gintoki decides to do something about it. OneShot! Ginkagu and tint of Okikagu My first One-shot story so sorry if it's not good and the characters are kinda ooc


My first one-shot story so sorry if it's not that good!

Ginkagu and hints of Okikagu ^^

Enjoy reading!

All characters belong to Hideaki Sorachi!

* * *

It was a normal day for the 16 year old yato girl. Outside, playing with the kids in the park with Sadaharu and Gintoki was chilling on a bench with a can of beer in his hand. He watch them from a far wondering why the teenage girl still plays with kids.

They were playing baseball and Kagura was up to pitch. The pitcher than threw the ball at kagura, not thinking that she would be able to hit it because she was a girl, but man was he wrong. Using the purple umbrella to bat, that ball went flying and hit a blonde from a far, knocking him out. She ran to see who she hit and she was not amused when she got up close to see who it was. It was the sadist prince Okita, her worst enemy.

She poked him with the umbrella. "Oi, you still alive-aru?" she asked not giving a damn if he was or not.

"O-ow... That hurts." He replies and gets up, rubbing his head. "Oh it's you China girl."

"Oh would you look at that, he still alive. Tsk!" she comments looking disappointed. "Can I get the ball back?"

Okita looks at her and then the ball by his hand. "Maybe if you apologizes first, i'll consider handing you the ball."

"I rather die than apologizes to you! It's your fault for being in the way! Ugh, i'll just get it myself-aru." Kagura shouted, bending down the get the ball by his hand.

Okita then trips her, making her faceplant the ground. "Oops, my foot slipped." he said, holding his laugh.

"You're going to pay for that you sadist!" Kagura yells, grabbing her umbrella to strike him but he dodges it. "You missed!" Okita teases her, sticking out his tongue and starts to run. She gets up to chase after him.

"Stop moving and let me hit you-aru!" She demanded him as she swung her umbrella everywhere. "No way, if I get hit from you, i'll be sent to the hospital!" Okita said, refusing.

"You're not geting a way!" Kagura then gets on Sadaharu and continues to chase Okita. "You're mine now!" she laughed and gave him an evil grin.

"Hey that's cheating!" he shouted.

The other kids and Gintoki watched the whole thing a far.

"There they go again." one of the kids said. "They're always fighting. They must hate each other a lot."

"Really? I think their in love! They just don't show it!" one of the girl says as she blushes.

"I just hope she remembers to get the ball."

'Kagura and Okita? Yea right.' Gintoki thought to himself and takes a gulp from the beer can. 'There's no way they would ever get together.'

He then looks at them again. Somehow, they looked happy, chasing each other. It made him skip a beat.

Gintoki then slaps his cheeks. "Why am I getting worked up over this?! Who cares if that brat ends up with that sadist." he tells himself and chugs the can.

He then threw the can in the trash and got up. "Why am I even here? I'm leaving. Kagura can take care of herself. She's already 16 and she's stronger than me!"

 **Later**

Gintoki lied on the couch with a jump magazine on his face as always. The door then slide open surprising Gintoki. Kagura then came in crying to the silver hair samurai.

"Gin-chaaaaann! My umbrella!" she cried as she clung onto him.

He blush as he felt two soft and warm bumps press against him. "S-stop clinging onto me! You're not a kid anymore!" he shouts and pushes her a way.

"B-But my umbrella! It's all ripped up!" she says and shows him the ripped up purple umbrella.

"Huh? How did it get all ripped up?" Gintoki asked her.

"It's all that sadist fault!"

'Of course' Gintoki thought to himself feeling a little irritated.

"What are we going to do?!" Kagura asked him.

"How am I supposed to know?" he tells her. "Just get a new on- oh wait we don't have enough money. Just have Okita get you a new one."

Kagura eyes widen as she blush a little and looks down. "A-As if he'll ever get me a new one!"

'Ey?'

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" she asked herself. "It was my favorite one too..."

The next few days, Kagura just moped around. She was really depress about her purple umbrella, Gintoki could tell. He kinda felt bad so he grabbed the umbrella without kagura knowing and spent the rest of the little money they had to get things to fix the umbrella.

He would stay all night fixing the umbrella while the yato girl was asleep. He couldn't let Kagura see him doing this. It would embarrassed him.

He poked his fingers many times, trying to sew up the holes in the umbrella. Sewing was harder than it looked, Gintoki thought. He started to regret trying to fix the umbrella but then he thought about how sad kagura was without it so he continued working.

Kagura started noticing the band-aids on his fingers and asked him what happen and he would tell her fake stories he made up at that moment.

He slept in the morning and afternoon so he could stay up to work on the umbrella. He would wait till the girl falls asleep and then get to work.

It took him a week to finish fixing up the umbrella. He was surprised on how well he did when he finished. It almost looked new! Where the holes were, he covered them up with cherry blossom flowers and petals and the ripped parts were sewed with a brown thread, making it look like the branches.

Gintoki couldn't wait to see her reaction when he gives her the umbrella. He wanted to surprise her so he would act the like nothing happened when she comes back from her daily routes.

He waited and waited until he heard the door slide open. He then got into position, hiding the umbrella behind his back as he lied on the couch with a jump magazine in his hand.

"Oh, you're home Kagura." Gintoki greeted her, staring at the manga panel, acting like he was reading them.

"Yep i'm back!"

"So about that umbrella-" Gintoki started but was interrupted

"Oh yea! Look Gin-chan!" Kagura said happily and ran up to show him something. "I got a new umbrella!"

Gintoki eye's widen as she showed him the umbrella she got. It was yellow and had red roses with green leaves. "Isn't it pretty-aru?!" she ask him with a smile.

"Y-yea..."

"Hehe, that sadist Okita got it for me! I guess he felt bad since he ruin my favorite umbrella. Even I'm surprised-aru!" she said, opening it and spinned around to show it off.

Gintoki's expression got dark as he looked away. "Wow... How kind of him." he said with no expression as he hid the purple umbrella more so she wouldn't see it, but then again, she was too distracted from her new umbrella that she got from Okita to even notice.

After Kagura talked about her day with Okita to Gintoki, she went to go take a shower.

Gintoki stared at the purple umbrella that he worked so hard on for the past few days. It was all worthless since she got one much more prettier and it was new. He then threw it in the trash bin. He was in a bad mood and didn't want to take it on Kagura so he went straight to bed.

He didn't want to talk to anymore for the next few days.

After Kagura got out of the bathroom. She noticed something sticking out of the trash bin. She wonder what it was since it looked familiar so she went to it and pulled it out. It was her purple umbrella that she loved a lot. It was fix up and new things was added to it too. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Did Gin-chan do this?" She asked herself. She then remember him staying up late doing something but she wasn't able to see what. So that was what he was doing. It also explains the band-aids on his fingers the past few days. Kagura started to feel guilty and sad since she was so happy about the new one she got from Okita. She hugged the purple umbrella in her arms.

She headed to Gintoki's room. She wanted to thank and apologized to him but when she slide the door open, he was already asleep. Kagura walked up to him and looked at his sleeping face. She smiled and blushed as he drooled. "Have a sweet dream" she whispers and kissed his cheek and left the room.

 **The Next Day**

Gintoki got up and rubbed his eyes. He then headed to the bathroom to do his business. When he got out, he was greeted by Kagura. "Good morning Gin-chan!"

"Morning?" he relied. She was awfully in a good mood today.

"Let's go out to eat!" she said out of no where.

"Huh?!" Gintoki said confused.

Kagura then pushed him to his room, telling him to get ready, not even letting him ask any questions. After getting ready, she waited for him by the exit. "What's with you today?" he asked her.

Kagura just smiled. "Nothing. It's just a nice day today!" she slide the door open and pulled out the purple umbrella.

Gintoki's eyes widen. "Where did you get that?!" he shouted. "Oh this? I found it in the trash bin. It's such a pretty umbrella too! It would be a waste to throw such a thing in the trash bin." Kagura answered and spun around with it.

Gintoki sighed and then smiled. He walked up to her and patted her head. 'Your welcome, you brat'

He walked ahead and she followed him behind. He then stopped and she facebumped him.

"Oh yea, I wanted to tell you about the dream I had yesterday." He said out of no where.

"You're dream?" she inquired as she tilted her head.

"Yea. I dreamed about a brat sneaking into my room and kissing me on my cheek. Such a weird dream." Gintoki answered and turned around to see her face turn red and laughed.

"Gin-chan, You idiot!" she shouts and hits him with the umbrella.

 _RIPS_

"Oops... I think I broke it again..."

 **"YOU BRAT!"**


End file.
